


[podfic] This Is the Story of a Boy, Part I: I Am Not In Need

by Rakushi (Rokushi)



Series: [podfic] Story of Three Boys [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rakushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a boy; this is the story of three boys. Two brothers, two best friends, two lovers.</p><p>Summary for Part I: As junior year comes to an end, Noah Puckerman tries to do the right thing, while still pushing aside everything he doesn't want to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This Is the Story of a Boy, Part I: I Am Not In Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is the Story of a Boy, Part I: I Am Not In Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229124) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



**Cover Artist** : [itspuckurtbitch](http://itspuckurtbitch.tumblr.com/) & [](http://rakushi.livejournal.com/profile)[**rakushi**](http://rakushi.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Length** : 0:19:03

 **Downlod** as an **unzipped mp3** at **[Minus](http://minus.com/mbiUkyq2VM/2f)** (with optional streaming) or **[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?be72ssdy1de1spb)**.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second podfic of the [Story of Three Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8386) series by Patchfire and Raving_Liberal.


End file.
